Somewhere Only We Know
by Five Pies To The Face
Summary: Sequel to Bleeding Out For You. Hollywood Arts is just a memory, now. Tori and Jade are eager to spend their lives together, all while toughing it out with unresolved family drama, and making a name for themselves. Will they crack beneath this added pressure? *COMPLETE*
1. Take Me Or Leave Me

For all my wonderful Bleeding Out For You fans.. Well, this is for you!

If you haven't read Bleeding Out For You, I suggest you do, as you may end up being very confused.

Much love, Five Pies.

* * *

><p>"M-Married!?" If I were drinking something, it would certainly be dribbling down my chin right about now.. Not to mention, soaking Jade's dash.<p>

My girlfriend looked hurt. "N-nevermind, what was I thinking? I'll just take you back to Tr-" I held my index finger to her lips, unable to contain the stupid grin marking my face. Jade's eyes looked a little wild as she instantly pulled her car over to the side of the road.

I glanced at her bony hands, which were gripping the steering wheel with a force that could have snapped the material in half. Letting my eyes wander, I intentionally skipped over her breasts, settling on her eyes again; a nice blue color. Her nose hooked down perfectly. Her hair was as black as her soul, but I loved her for it.

I love her.

"Jade," I whispered, scooting closer to my girlfriend. I grabbed onto her wrist, gently prying her fingers away from the wheel, kissing her knuckles. "I love you. Let's do it."

I see a blush form on her cheeks. "Sex or marriage?"

A hiccup of laughter bursts from my chest, as I crawl onto her lap. "..Maybe both," I murmur into her ear, and she shudders.

Oh, Jade. The fun has only just begun.

* * *

><p>"Tor," I heard Jade call from her dad's kitchen.<p>

I stood, carrying Harper to Jade. "Yeah?"

She held up a bottle. "I just heated it. We can feed the kid, maybe put her down for a nap, and Cat'll be here to pick her up. Then, I can take you on a date myself." I smiled, nodding. I seriously had the best girlfriend in the entire world. "Gimme Harp, I'll give her the bottle." I handed Cat's baby to Jade.

Harper is about two months old now. She really looks like her mother, except the fact that her curls go on for days. The baby was always dressed in some cute but geek-worthy clothes, as today she was wearing a purple Galaxy Wars onesie with pink socks. Completely adorable.

"All done," Jade said, strolling back to the living room, placing her goddaughter on her little blanket thing on the black leather sofa. My heart rate increased as I realized how great Jade is with children. I never even noticed; she's always been so tough. "Why are you staring at me?" she asked with a laugh.

I smirked. "You're really good with babies. You haven't even tried to scare her yet."

Jade looked as if she were contemplating the meaning of life, with her eyebrows all scrunched up, and a slight pout to her lips. "..Well, she's different. It's Cat's kid, my goddaughter. I'd feel bad if I made Harper cry."

I hugged Jade, sighing softly. "It's like I don't even know you."

She kissed my forehead, then my nose. "We'll catch up over dinner tonight."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Jade sang, picking up Harper as the doorbell rang throughout the mostly empty household. My girlfriend opened the door, Cat and Robbie standing outside.

"Hey hey," Cat greeted, taking Harper from Jade. "And how was mommy's princess?" Harper smiled, drool dribbling down her cheek; she's been doing that a lot lately. Cat wiped the drool off with her thumb gently. "Thank you, guys.. For watching her, I mean. Robbie and I needed some time to ourselves."

Jade laughed. "Already working on baby number two?" Robbie blushed, as did Cat.

"N-no," the nerd stuttered, taking Harper from his fiancé- yep. Robbie and Cat are getting married.

"Well, we're gonna take Harper back home. Thanks again, guys."

"Anytime," I said, smiling at the couple. As soon as they left, I turned to my girlfriend. "And, how about that dinner date you were talking about?" Jade smirked, grabbing my hands. I pecked her lips softly, fireworks going off in my mind.

Every time I kissed her, I still felt everything.

I can't believe that we've together for.. Almost a year. Wow.

"You comin', or are you just gonna continue eating at the candy on my chest?" Jade teased. I laughed, catching up with her outside, hopping into her car.

* * *

><p>Jade pulled into a parking lot of a fancy restaurant- Redrock?<p>

"Recognize this place?"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. "Our first date. Our first real date."

"Vega," Jade groaned. "Don't get all mushy with me." I could see the teasing glint in her eyes. My girlfriend got out, opening the door for me, helped me stand up, closed the door behind me, and lazily draped her arm around my shoulders. I let her body heat envelope me as we walked towards the entrance. This time, however, I held the door open for Jade.

"Table for two," I requested, sitting down at the waiting bench, sliding my foot over to Jade's.

We ended up playing footsies for twenty minutes, waiting for our table.

"Right this way, ladies," the man who stood by the podium thing said, grabbing two menus, making his way to a booth by the stage where people sometimes performed. Jade slid in the seat across from me, facing the front of the restaurant. I reached for her hand as our waitress came to our table, asking for our drinks.

"I'll have a root beer," Jade answered. I told them I'd like iced water. "You're so boring, Tori," she teased, grabbing my hand. "But I have enough spunk for the both of us."

"I am not boring," I protested.

Jade smirked, glancing at her menu. "Are too."

"I can be spunky!"

"Prove it."

I stood up, walking over to the stage, tapping on the lady who ran the karaoke program. "Hey! I'm fun! And totally not boring! I'm gonna sing something."

"Which is?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

I let a smirk occupy my expression. "Take Me Or Leave Me, from Rent." I saw Jade straighten in her seat.

"That's a duet," the woman said, in a boring tone.

"Oh, I know." I hopped off, dragging Jade onto the stage, despite her protests. "Baby, you sing that one really well."

The music started.

"Every single day.. I walk down the street.. I hear people say baby so sweet. Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me, boys, girls, I can't help it, baby.." The rest of my verses sprawl out, and I make Jade blush with a final, "'cause every night, who's in your bed!? Who? Who's in your bed? Kiss, pooky."

Jade smiles. "It won't work; I look before I leap, I love margins and discipline, I make lists in my sleep, baby, what's my sin? Never quit, I follow through. I hate mess, but I love you.."

Her voice completely blows me every time she sings.

"Take me baby- or leave me.. Guess I'm leavin'. I'm gone." The restaurant erupts into cheers, and I wrap my arms around her shoulders.

"Am I still boring?"

"A little. That was totally cliche. Cat and I have sang that duet dozens of times."

I reached inside my pants pocket, pulling out a small black box. I tapped Jade's shoulder, and she turns. "How's this for boring?" I drop to my knee, opening the box to reveal a diamond ring I purchased on the morning of Jade's 18th birthday. "Marry me?" I ask, although it sounds more like a command.

The crowd gasps, as Jade crosses her arms, trying to look smug. But I see the smile beneath her cruelty. "That was my job, Vega."

"You're the one wearing the dress," I point out.

"..Touche."

"Yes or no?"

Jade brought me up for a kiss. "How's that for an answer?"

Sparks never felt so amazing.


	2. You Can Afford To Lose A Day Or Two

"So, that's a yes?" I asked, stupidly. Of course it was yes, Tori. Jade grabbed my hand, sliding her fingers between my own, then used the one free hand she had to dig in her- she was digging in her bra. Oh dear. "Jade, what are you-" She held out a red velvet box, about the size of the one I had bought.

Jade dips down on one knee, opening up the little box. Me, being the emotional wuss I am, began to tear up. "I told you, baby, that was my job.. Dress or not. Wanna be a West?"

I felt tears fall down from my eyes. Jesus, Tori, hold it together! "..Yeah," I muttered like a wimp. Jade smiled, sliding the engagement ring on my finger, taking the ring I had bought for her, sliding it onto her own.

Everyone cheered again, and Jade led me back to our table. I noticed our drinks were sitting out, untouched. "Jeez, I'm starved. Hey, can we get our waitress over here?" my fiancé- oh my god. I'm getting married to Jade West. And we just got out of high school.

Are we rushing?

But, I look at her face as she undresses the menu with her eyes, trying to decide on a meal. My heart beats out from my chest, swelling with love and pride. Her green dress fits in all the right places, and causes me to look down at my own chest, feeling self-conscious. Let's face it; my boobs are nothing compared to Jadelyn August West's pair. Shaking my head, I looked back into her eyes. I've always loved her eyes.. Right now, they matched her dress more than her usual blues. But I didn't mind.

She's so beautiful.

And she's mine.

"I love you," I tell her, opening my menu to quickly decide on something to eat.

"I love you, too," Jade answers, taking my hand, fiddling with my fingers. My heart pounds.

Our waitress walks up to the table. "Made any decisions?" Her eyes scream judgement.

Oh, jeez.

"Yeah, uh. Can I get the spaghetti?" How does she do that? With every word Jade utters, it causes my affections for her to deepen.

The lady wrote down the order.

"I'll take the lasagna," I said, squeezing Jade's hand slightly.

"Sure thing," the lady growled. At least, I think she growled. "By the way.. Congratulations.."

I clench Jade's hand. "Uh. Tori? You're kind of.. Killing my circulation."

I glance down, seeing my hand clenched around Jade's. I let go. "I'm sorry.."

She laughs. "You're fine. What's got your bra in a bunch?"

I sigh, closing my eyes. "Our waitress is making me feel uncomfortable."

Jade purses her lips, then scoots over to the end of her seat, leaving room. She opens her arms, and I smile, sliding out of my booth, sinking in on her side. My fiancé lets me snuggle into her hold, and I take in her warmth. Jade's scent calms me already; it's like honey.. With an ocean breeze. "I won't let any stupid waitress make you feel uncomfortable. I'll kick her ass."

I lean up and capture her lips with my own. "You're the best."

"Yeeeeah, I know."

We sat there, cuddling, until out food was brought out. Man, it smelled amazing. Jade and I tore into the dishes, both of our stomachs growling.

After we finish eating, we decided on splitting the check. It was the least either of us could do, right? Jade had insisted on paying, but I wasn't having any of that. We were getting ready to be married now, which meant working as a team.

Holy fuck.

Jade's my fiancé.

* * *

><p>Jade drove me back to Trina's, even though I wanted to spend the night with her.<p>

"No, baby. We'll have plenty of time together when we're married, y'know? Don't let Trina kill you, kay? I love you."

Damn, Jade.

I love you more than you'll ever know.

* * *

><p><em>"Get the lezbo, get the lezbo!" I'm grabbed, yanked to the back alley. "Get the lezbo," they chant. My clothes are ripped off, and tossed in a pile on the filthy ground. Before I even have time to fight back, much less react, I'm shoved up against the wall. I feel a hot breath on my neck, and then I hear a soft whisper;<em>

_"Now you're free."_

* * *

><p>I shoot straight up in bed, screaming. Tears pour down my face. I clench my jaw shut, curling up into a ball. I hear footsteps down my sister's hallway, and my door swings right open.<p>

"Tori! Are you okay?" It's Trina.

I shake my head no, bursting into fits of sobs. My sister crawls into bed beside me. "I-I had that dream again," I admitted. Trina pulled me into her arms, comforting me.

"You're safe," she whispers. "It's okay. I'm right here."

I look down at my hand. "Can you stay?" My sister nods, scooting down so she can lay back, and I curl up next to her, falling asleep. She always knows how to make me feel better.

The next morning, Trina throws a pillow at my face, causing my immediate attention to consciousness.

"Tori.. Why do you have a ring on your finger?"

"Cause- oh. I, uh. Jade and I.. We're, uh. Surprise?"

Trina crosses her arms, nodding. "And why didn't you tell me!?"

"We haven't told anyone yet," I said, sliding out of bed.

My sister smiles. "Jade's one lucky girl. Congrats, Tor. You deserve to be happy, more than anyone."

But I'm not so sure..


	3. You Heat Me Up

Being alone isn't so bad.

But being lonely?

That hurts. It eats at your soul. It takes everything you stand for and turn it into nothing.

Everybody had somebody;

Trina has her new boyfriend..

Cat has Robbie and Harper..

Even Jade has a backup if we ever lose each other. And that backup is every single person in the world. Jade could get anyone she wanted.

So, why does she stay with me? I've got nothing but rape baggage. I'm just a pitiful waste. I can't do anything for myself.. God, I'm so fucking stupid.

Everyone would be better off if I just dropped dead.

* * *

><p>My chest felt heavy as I escaped the ball I had been curled up in. I lay back on the wood flooring in my room, scratching my exposed stomach with my fingernail. I let my mind wander, before being awoken by the shrill screech of my ringtone for Jade;<p>

'_Cause baby even though you beat me up, beat up, I still love you 'cause you heat me up, heat me up.._

I answer, a smile spreading across my cheeks. "Hey, babe."

"I miss you," Jade says. I twirl a finger through my hair. "Can I come over?"

I let out a tiny giggle. "You know you don't have to ask."

"I'll be over in ten." The click and dial tone let me know that Jade had hung up, so I put my phone down, standing up.

I walked over to my closet, pulling out a blue t-shirt that's snug in the places where I know Jade likes. I slip out of my gray sweatpants, squeezing my legs into denim short-shorts.

I actually feel hot.

On the terms of good looking.

My text-alert went off, and I figured it was Jade, telling me to open the door, so I happily strolled out of my bedroom to the apartment door, opening it.

Sure enough, Jade was there, clad in red and black plaid pajama pants, and a black Hollywood Arts tee. She took one look at my body, and her eyes grew dark with lust. Jade let out a sexy growl, shoving me backwards to the couch. Right as we were going to make out, Trina came around the corner.

"Hey, Tor, can I borrow your- oh. Hey, not on the couch.. Go fuck your fiancé in your bedroom!"

Jade looks at me, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, she found out," I answered. "And, Trina?" I pulled Jade up, dragging her to my room. "No matter where we are, our moans are gonna fill this house."

And with that, I slammed the door to my room shut, locking it, allowing Jade and I to resume our, um, "activities" in peace.

* * *

><p>"When did you first realize you had a crush on me?" Jade asks, kissing my knuckles. We were both stark naked, hot, tired, and in my case, sweaty. Did she really have to ask silly questions like that right now?<p>

I rested my head on her chest, right on top of her glorious boobs. "..Remember when you faked that black eye in the tenth grade?"

She let out a hearty laugh, which made my arms tingle. "Yeah, I remember that."

"Even before then. It was when I first laid eyes on you. Even when you poured coffee all over my hair, that only confirmed my feelings for you."

Jade kissed the top of my head, rubbing my forearm. "When you didn't turn me in to administrations for the stage fighting situation, that's when my crush started developing. But it really blew into proportion when you started getting involved with that Ryder guy. I was honestly jealous."

My mouth hung open in a wide smile. "I made you jealous."

"Why do you think I was so hard on you? It was like the classic elementary school playground game of 'I love you, so I will hate you,'" she said.

After a few moments of pure silence, Jade began to hum softly.

Which, of course, lulled me to sleep.

Curse you, Jade, and the songs of your people.

* * *

><p><em>I woke up in a new environment conpletely; I was outside, actually.. In an alley.<em>

_Stark naked._

_My breathing rate rapidly increased as I desperately searched for my clothes, but to no avail._

_Loud, angry footsteps came my way._

_I couldn't stop the tears from flowing._

_I squeaked, but a palm clamped around my mouth. I couldn't bring myself to look up to my captors' face._

_"It'll be all over soon," the voice whispered into my ear. Shivers traveled down my spine. "Now, you're free."_

_I screamed at the top of my lungs, but the setting didn't disappear as I'd hoped it would have._

_"Please," I begged. "Don't hurt me! Please!"_

_My captor turned into a shadow. "I'm not going to hurt you, Tori."_

* * *

><p>I felt everything, yet nothing at all. There was a tingling sensation at my head, which I realized were fingers playing with my hair.<p>

I convinced myself to open my eyes, tensing up to brace myself for whoever was out there.

Which was Jade.

And I'm in my room.

My fiancé must have noticed my confusion. "Tori, baby.. You were having some sort of night terror. You were screaming and shouting things. Are you okay?"

I looked deep into Jade's crystal clear blue eyes. "Yeah, I.. I just.. I-it's fine."

Jade wrapped her hand over my trembling one. "..Tori. You can tell me anything. I love you."

"There's nothing to tell," I lie, trying to remain calm.

Jade runs her fingers down my back, in the way she knows I love it. "I'm worried about you."

I close my eyes. "Please, don't worry about me. I'm fine. I love you." I graze my lips onto hers, kissing her softly. "See?"

"I'll drop it, for now. But night terrors don't just happen. They're different from nightmares."

You're one hell of a night terror yourself, Jade.

But I love you.


	4. It's Too Cold For You Here

Hey guys. I'm really sorry this is so late. I had such a horrible day today that I honestly didn't feel like writing anything.

I'm not gonna sit here and drag on about my problems.

Thank you all for putting up with my shit.

I'll try to make up for this horrible filler chapter tomorrow, or Friday. Possibly not, as I'm trick or treating with some buds.

I love you guys all the same, though.

Much love, Five Pies.

* * *

><p>Seven missed calls. Three voicemails.<p>

All from my mother.

My heart rate dramatically increased as I listened to the messages she sent me.

"Hi, Tori.. It's your mother.. I.. I miss you, Tori. You're my baby girl, and I love you. I'm sorry that I haven't been there. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry."

"Trina told me about the engagement. I just wanted to say how happy I am for you. Congratulations, love."

"I fucked up. I know. I can't lose my baby girl over something as simple as who she loves. Please, baby, we miss you so much."

I shuddered, leaning back on the sofa. Jade trails out from the kitchen.

"Hey, if you wanna talk to her, by all means, go for it. It's your mom."

I glance up at Jade, a shiver traveling through my bones. "..What if she tries to convince me to be straight?"

Jade calmly steps towards me, resting her cold hand on my shoulder, rubbing gently. "Then, we never talk to her again, and live together as happy lesbians."

I curl up, shutting my eyes tightly. "Will you go with me to talk to them?"

Jade sat down beside me, pulling me into her lap, my heart springing out from my chest. "Of course I will." I lean up for a kiss, and Jade smirks, letting me have some lip-action.

"Ah, I love you, Jade," I whispered into her ear. She hugs me tightly, murmuring a response of love back.

After cuddling for a few more minutes, Trina walks into the apartment. "Oh. Hey, Jade. Tori."

I sat up, helping her with the groceries she was carrying in. "So, you told Mom about the engagement?"

Trina frowns, setting the bag with a carton of milk and apple juice down on the counter. "I had to! She wouldn't leave me alone about you. She keeps asking about you, ever since she found out that you got raped."

I sigh, putting the cereal away. "Can we not mention that, please?"

Trina pats my back, getting started on cooking spaghetti. Which meant she was going out. "Sure, Tor."

Jade hops up from the couch. "Actually, Trina, Tori and I are gonna go over to Cat's house." I've learned to see through Jade's lies. Trina, however, has not.

* * *

><p>Jade and I leave quickly, and she drives me to my old house. "Want me to go in with you, babe?"<p>

"Nah," I decline. "I'll call for you if I need you, or something. Love you." I give a tiny peck on her cheek, hopping out of the car, slowly prowling to the front door. I knocked softly, and waited about thirty seconds. I then knocked a little harder. Almost instantly, the door swung open, my mom standing in front of me. Her stone-like expression breaks into a warm smile.

"Tori, baby-" I stop her,

"Mom, before you can continue, you have to tell me now; is this another plan to 'clense me of the gay'? If so, I'm leaving, never coming back."

My mother shakes her head no. "I'm sorry that I didn't understand back then. I'm sorry I threw you out, and I'm sorry that you got r-"

I close my eyes, my hands balling into fists. "Please, don't talk about that." Suddenly, I hear a car door slam; Jade must have seen, not heard. I feel a pair of soft arms wrap around me, pulling me back. "Jade, it's okay. She was apologizing." I pause, looking at my mother. "Stay?"

"I'll never leave," she whispers, kissing my cheek. I grin at her kindness.

Mom smiles as well. "It's freezing out here. Come in! There's some Family Pot Pie.."

"See, that's why we didn't eat any spaghetti," I say, laughing.

My fiancé smirks. "It's good, huh?"

Mom waltzes over to the kitchen. "Oh, Jade, honey. It's the best dish this family has to offer. Welcome to the family."

Family. Huh.

The only family I really feel comfortable saying I have is Jade, Trina, and Cat..

But, mom did make the pie. That has to count for something, right? God, if I only knew.


	5. Here's To Us

Hey, guys. I hope this chapter makes up for last night's mess.

I seriously can't thank you guys enough for reading this story.

This is for my regular reviewers;

Lushcoltrane, ScottyBgood, Invader Johnny, and last but certainly not least, lesbian-otps.

Thank you, guys.

Much love, Five Pies.

* * *

><p>Dinner was fine. Dad came home early from work, and apologized for the way he treated us.<p>

So, I forgave him.

But, it's like they're on probation. If they make one wrong move, or say one wrong thing, Jade and I are out of here.. For good.

"Show us the rings," Mom said, after washing the dirty dishes. I smirked at Jade, as I held out my right hand, and she her left. My ring was silver, with an amethyst stone, and Jade's was black, with a ruby stone.

It's funny because both of us had gone to Cat about what kind of ring to get for the other, and she gave us the same idea; a color portraying the personality with the birthstone.

Sneaky little Cat.

My mother gushed at both rings, and dad smiled, leaning back on the sofa. "They certainly are beautiful," he said, crossing his right leg over the leg.

"When's the wedding?" Mom asked, a grin plastered on her face. It was almost creepy.

Jade and I glanced at each other. "We haven't set a date yet. Our friends are getting married soon, I think in March, so it'll be after March. They deserve some glory."

I agreed, resting my head on Jade's shoulder, as she played with my hair. I love when Jade plays with my hair.

Dad stood from the sofa. "Are you going to be staying the night?"

Jade answered for me. "Uh, nah. We're going over to Cat's so we can help with the baby."

"Cat from high school?" Mom questioned, looking confused. "Does she have a little brother or sister?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "No, Mom. She and Robbie had a baby. They had a daughter, and she is insanely adorable. Her name's Harper."

Jade stands up, pulling me with her. "Yeah, and we should really go help her. Bye."

I waved a goodbye to my parents, chuckling inwardly at my fiancé's rush to get out of their home. She pulled me into her car, sighing with some sort of relief. "..I don't trust them."

"I don't either," I say, feeling horribly glad that she shares my doubts. "..But, if they really have changed, the only way to find out is to have Trina find out. If she clears it, I'll let them come to our wedding. If not, then we don't have to talk to them ever again. I'll get a restraining order, block their numbers-" Jade kissed me.

"You seriously talk way too much, babe. Let's go to Cat's."

I look at her. "We're really going?"

"Uh, yeah. Cat called me earlier, asking if we could babysit tonight."

I shrugged pulling my seatbelt over my torso, until I heard a click. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

><p>We pulled into Cat's driveway, seeing Robbie's car. Jade parked beside it, in the grass. I got out of the car, walking up to the door, ringing the doorbell. Jade showed up behind me, resting her fingers on my hips, pulling me closer to her. I took in the warmth. The door opened, and Robbie was standing there with Harper. "Hey, guys. Cat's still getting ready. So, uh.. Come inside Harper's grandmother's humble abode."<p>

"You're such a nerd, Rob," Jade snickered. Yet, she followed him inside nonetheless. I took Harper from the nerdy father, sitting down on the couch. The baby immediately began to screech. My eyes widened, as did Robbie's and Jade's. Jade lifted Harper from my grip, cuddling her. She calmed down.

"What? How did you even..?"

Jade smirked. "It's all in the boobs,

child." A blush formed on my cheeks. "Alllll in the boobs. Plus, the kid knows me better than you. I babysit for Cat all the time."

"No.. But.. That's not fair, I work! You don't work," I snap.

"And now you know why," she growls slightly.

Shit, is this a fight? I hate this feeling. I cross my arms, facing the opposite direction from Jade. She hums softly to get Harper to sleep, and my heart melts, before I remember I'm supposed to mad at her.

I don't like being mad at Jade.

"Here's to us... Here's to never winnin' first place.. Here's to crying on your birthday.. Here's to every single heartbreak.. Here's to us," she sings. My head whips around, my hair following suit. I see Jade smirking, holding the sleeping Harper.

"You're good."

"At?"

"Singing. Getting babies to sleep. Being you."

Jade laughs softy. "Now you're just kissing up."

"Not if I really mean it," I whine. Cat comes bouncing downstairs before Jade can say anything else.

"Hey, guys," she whispers, noticing Harper being dead asleep. Jade hands her the baby, and Cat kisses her cheek softly. She's such an amazing mother. "You be a good girl for mommy," Cat murmurs, handing Harper back to Jade.

Robbie and Cat say their farewells, thanking us, exiting the home.

"Hey, Jade?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you sing that song Andre and I wrote during Junior year?"

She glances down. "Because I liked it."

I smirk, cuddling up to Jade. "Well, then.. Here's to us."


	6. Shake It Off, Shake It Off

Hello, my lovely readers. I appologize for the lack of updates. Halloween was fun as hell.

Now, uh..

Please excuse my shameless self-promotion;

I have a side-story out titled "Lovebug", centering around Cat and Robbie's family. I really like it so far, and it's going to answer some serious questions that will not be answered here..

Such as, "why is the sky blue?"

Because the light reflecting on the water BUT ANYWAY...

Much love, Five Pies.

* * *

><p>"So, now you think I'm ugly?" I stood back, my mouth agape. How did Beck ever deal with this? Is she serious?<p>

I ran a hand through my messy hair, sighing. "Jade, that's not what I said-"

"You just told me that I look pretty today."

I raised my arms up and let them fall, slapping down onto my sides in defeat. "You do look pretty today!"

"So, I look ugly every other day? Is all I am to you a doll that you can dress up? Am I just a sex toy to you?"

I looked at my fiancé in disbelief. "No! No.. You mean everything to me! Without you, I'd be nothing. Whenever I get scared, or paranoid, or angry, or sad, you're always there for me. I don't love you for your beauty, Jade. That's just a plus. I love you for you. All your quirks, all your insecurities, and all your imperfections.. You're mine, and I love you." I finish my monologue off with a warm hug and kiss for Jade, which ended up with us on her bed in her dark bedroom, making out.

As we were pulling off each other's clothes, the door swung open, light flooding in from the hall. Jade and I glanced over, indifferently, but the intruder covered their eyes with a gasp.

Jade's dad was said intruder.

Oops.

"Jade.. Uh.. Dinner's ready. And.. We'd like to discuss the wedding and such."

Jade smirks. "Give us," she pops her lips, "Fifteen minutes. We'll be fast." My future-father-in-law turned and stiffly walked away, closing the door with him.

* * *

><p>Jade and I emerged even quicker than planned, with a whopping seven minutes. New record for us.<p>

"Nice of you ladies to join us," Jade's little brother said, imitating their father.

"Haters gonna hate," she sang, sitting down at the dining room table, immediately digging into the meatloaf on display. I sat down next to her.

"Shake it off, shake it off," I added, taking a bite of the meal.

"Isn't that a Taylor Swift song?" asked Jade's perky step-mom.

I smiled, chewing, adding a nod as my answer. Jade wrapped her arm around my shoulder, pecking my cheek softly. "I love you," she murmured.

"Ditto."

She laughed, shoving me away. I fake-pouted, sniffling to add effect. Jade ran her thumb along my jawline, knowing that's one of my sweet spots. A shiver runs its course through my body, and I finish dinner in silence.

* * *

><p>I kindly put my dirty dishes in the sink, traveling back to Jade's room without a word, feeling an odd turning sensation in my stomach. Jade enters, a concerned expression on her face. "Babe, you'll alright?"<p>

I shake my head, holding my hand out. "I-I'm fine," I stutter, getting chills across my legs.

"You look horrible," she points out.

I clench my jaw, tightly. "Gee, thanks."

Jade plops down beside me onto her black-sheet-covered mattress. I gaze into her eyes, seeing a rare gray tint to the regular blues. "You can tell me anything. I'm here for you, baby."

"I-I can't stop.. Worrying.. Every time I close my eyes, I see those guys, or my parents, or Beck and the other kids from high school. It's eating me alive, and I don't know how much more I can take."

Jade sucks in some air. "Well, first of all.. Eating you out is my job," she delivers with a wink. I blush madly, bringing my cold, clammy hands to my hot cheeks. "But, on a more serious note.. You're the most important person in my life. Your well-being is my top priority. I know that last time, the therapist was a bitchy old hag who didn't know one thing from another.. But I'm going to find you someone who can understand you.. Maybe, uh.. A support group?"

I sank into the blankets. "Anything.. I can't deal with this anymore. I feel so helpless. Lost, even."

"You're not lost, cause I'm right here, baby." Jade nuzzled herself in the crook of my neck, pulling down the covers to wrap them around us.

Good thing we already have pajamas on, 'cause I'm too comfortable in the arms of my future wife.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of shuffling. I glanced over, seeing the bare back of Jade, who was strapping her bra together. "I like the view," I croaked, my voice harsh from sleep. Jade turned, a smirk holding her lips.<p>

"I bet." Jade pulled on a white t-shirt, then slipped into some blue jeans. I frowned, missing the milky skin. "Awh, you'll get some later. I promise, darling. Get dressed, we're taking a day for ourselves."

"Can I shower first?"

"Of course, babe." Jade leans down to me level, pecking me on the lips. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Jadey-kins."

Her gaze hardens. "Call me that again, and I'm canceling our date."

I grin, rolling out of bed. "Jade-elloo?"

"Now I'm missing Jadey-kins," she admits. "But I'm not kidding, Tor. Go shower your pretty ass, I'll be waiting." I saunter out of my fiancé's bedroom, and she smacks my ass before I exit, causing me to giggle like a school girl.

Jade has that affect on me.

Yet, I'm loving every sweet, sweet minute of it.


	7. Show Off All Our Pretty

I'm just letting you know, Invader Johnny's review of chapter 6 made me laugh the hardest for some reason.

I think it was the little "hehehe" at the end.

I wanna thank everyone who is reading this story. I can't say this enough; you all mean so much to me. I write this for myself, yes, but I never not think of my readers during the writing process of a chapter.

Thanks so much, guys.

Much love, Five Pies.

* * *

><p>I felt like all those eyes in the room were staring at me.. As if.. They were all ready to pounce. I felt someone pat my leg, and I realized that the infiltrator was none other than the lady who brought me to this horrid institution; Jadelyn August West.<p>

Also, my fiancé.

"It's your turn," I heard her whisper. I gave Jade a small nod, taking hold of her freezing hand.

Feeling some mucus in my throat, or at least, I thought I did, I coughed, bringing everyone into full-attention. "Uh.. Hello.." The group chanted their greetings in unison, which freaked me out a little. "I'm Tori." I wasn't the first person to go, so I sort of knew how to show myself, but I didn't know what to start with. "I, uh.. A little under a year ago, I was.. R-raped. And it still haunts me every day.. But I don't think it's the rape itself that gets to me.. The part that leaves me awake at night, petrified to close my eyes, is their reasoning; I-I'm gay. Those.. Men.. Wanted to 'cure' me of 'the gay'." I angrily squeezed Jade's hand, to which she whispered in my ear to ease up a little, so I let go, sticking my hands in my hoodie pocket. My feet shuffled on the tile floor, and I focused on a lady bug crawling across my sneaker.

Jade laughed slightly. "Well, I guess I should introduce myself, right? I'm Jade. Tori's little fiancé. I brought her here because, as Tori has claimed, the memories haunt her. It pains me to watch my future wife struggle on a daily basis. Night terrors, panic and anxiety attacks, mood-swings.. She's acting like I did when I was in high school," Jade finished. Her comment caused a small ripple of giggles from the other stressed guests.

The leader of the group stood up, facing in my direct direction. "Tori, I just want you to know that you are not alone. This support group is not just a support group. We're ohana. Ohana means family, and," he waved his arms like a flimsy conductor, "family never gets left behind." The entire room chorused his words, which did a little less helping and a little more creeping me out.

I nodded in response, not saying anything else, prompting the next person to go.

An oriental-looking lady stood up slowly, clutching the ends of her hoodie strings for dear life. "I'm May. I was sexually assaulted three weeks ago by my boyfriend." May sat down, obviously not wanting to go further. The man leading the group signaled for the next person to talk, but there was no one else.

Hey, at least I wasn't last.

* * *

><p>After a two-hour-long session, Jade and I left, both feeling extremely bored. "Did that help at all?"<p>

I sighed, sinking into the passenger seat of Jade's car. "I guess. Talking about it was awkward, but.. I got it off my chest."

My beautiful wife-to-be grinned in that adorable way, starting the car. "Now," she mumbled, "our real date. We can get some froyo, maybe talk a walk in the park, plan our wedding?"

I nodded, sharing her smile. "It's a date."

* * *

><p>We kind of forgot to work on wedding-duties; Jade and I stopped at a nearby Yotally Toghurt, picked up two cones of froyo, and took a slow walk towards the best park in town.<p>

Jade and I sat down on a bench, and I cuddled up quite close to her. She draped her arm around me, finding my free hand, fiddling with my fingers.

"Hey, Vega?" I locked eyes with my beautiful Jade. She smiled, bringing her lips onto mine, kissing softly. "Happy anniversary." Right as I was about to kiss Jade again, her phone started buzzing. Jade groaned, pulling the red pearphone out of her pocket. "Hello?" She paused, letting them answer. "Cat? Slow down. Breathe. What!? Shut up! You're kidding! Oh my god, that's fantastic! We'll be over as soon as possible." Jade tapped a button on the screen, then shoved the phone back into its home. "That was Cat."

"And?" I pressed.

"She got offered a record deal."

"Shut up!"

Jade stood up, tossing her cone in a trash can. "That's what she told me, now let's go!"

Things are finally looking up for our little crowd.


	8. It's Not About The Money

This is for my best friend, Dylan.

Now, you can stop bringing up Nazi Zombies every time I ask you for suggestions.

Just kidding, bruh. I love you.

I love my fans, too! This wouldn't be possible with your continued love and support.

I apologize for the length of the chapter. I'll make up for it later.

Much love, Five Pies.

* * *

><p>So, Cat Valentine gets a record deal. I can't say I'm not a tad jealous.. But I'm happy for her. She deserves this.<p>

Jade and I didn't really get to celebrate much for our anniversary, as we were partying with Cat.

After said party, I go back to Trina's, via Jade's car. I give my fiancé a quick kiss goodbye, and exit the running vehicle, disappearing into the apartment buildings.

I quickly find myself wrapped in my blankets, my body having been on auto pilot. I relax into my mattress, my consciousness drifting into a slow, dark sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"What.. The hell?" I murmur, glancing around. Soldiers surrounded me, weapons raised. My eyes fell to my own hands, noticing a pistol-like item. "I, uh.."<em>

_"Quiet, Vega," someone hissed. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. On anything, really. We were cloaked in dust, everyone clad in masks, and camouflage._

_A person walked to the front of our group. "We face a threat even greater than the 1990's."_

_"The 1990's?" I stammer. "What happened in the 1990's?"_

_The leader, I assumed, lifted their mask, revealing an angel face._

_Jade._

_I reached my hand out to touch her, but she smacked me away. "Focus, Vega! We can't waste any time! Soldiers, move out-" Jade was grabbed, a growling noise prevalent. The captor leaned down and.. He was eating Jade!_

_I raced over, but was held back by strong arms. "Don't look," they warned._

_"Why isn't anyone stopping them?"_

_"They're under Hitler's command. You can't stop them. The only thing to do is run!"_

_Hitler? What the fuck is going on here?_

_"News-flash, Hitler's dead!" I shout, trying to knock some sense into this soldier._

_I could see their sad eyes, through the mask. "Oh, Tori. You sad thing. The Nazi-Zombies, Tori. They just ate Jade, and there's nothing you can do about it. Accept it."_

_I reared back to smack this man, but everything faded before I could do anything._

* * *

><p>Somehow during the night, I had fallen onto my floor, about halfway; my legs were still on the bed. My heart settled, and I rolled over onto my stomach, letting my legs swing down to my torso. The door opened.<p>

"Hey, Tor. I gotta go to work early. Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge."

I didn't answer, my mind still focusing on that dream. I probably ate some leftover Christmas beef by mistake. I grabbed my phone, checking the time; 9:39 AM. I lifted myself to my feet, walking out to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Jade was sitting on the counter.

In..

Oh dear lord, she's in lingerie.

Jade licked her lips, holding a smirk. "Hey, babe. Hungry?"

My heart was pounding at a dangerously high rate, almost right out of my chest. "Actually, I, uh.. Kinda.. I mean, you," She hopped off the counter top, prowling towards me, all sexy-like.

Jesus.

Jade pulls me close to her, kissing me with great force. "Happy anniversary, babe," she whispers into my ear, lifting me. Jade carries me back to my bedroom, not bothering to shut the door.

I literally have the hottest girl in the world.

* * *

><p>"I was thinking," Jade said, intertwining our fingers, "a small wedding, and a large honey-moon."<p>

Not too bad of an idea. "Good thinking. I'd rather spend more money on the trip, anyway. We could go to Florida. Or y-"

"If you say Yerba, the wedding is off," she warned, a stream of bitter rolling down her tongue.

I narrowed my eyes. "I was going to say, you could convince your parents to chip in so we could go to Europe."

Jade laughed, pulling me on top of her. "Florida sounds lovely."

Ah, Jade. You'll see.

France, Germany, England.. It'll be nice.

But, I suppose it doesn't matter too much, as long as I'm with you.


	9. Darling, You Are

Guys.. I cannot express enough the gratitude I hold for you. Thank you for your continued support.

I hope you all enjoy the two-parter finale.

I'll probably write another sequel, but it'll likely be the last one in said arch.

Thanks for sticking with me.

Much love, Five Pies.

* * *

><p>Sixteen.<p>

Sixteen.

Sixteen minutes left till we get it done.

Sixteen.

Sixteen.

Sixteen minutes left till we're number one.

That's right. Jade and I only have sixteen sets of sixty seconds to go until we're united in holy matrimony. I'm in a dressing room, getting all dolled up with my mother, Trina, and my only living Grandmother. It still baffles me that soon, I'll be wedded to the beautiful, gorgeous, amazing Jade West.

Me, little old Victoria Renée Vega, married to Jadelyn August West.

I can't wait.

Yet, I'm completely.. Anxious. Scared. About to puke.

I'm shaken from my thoughts by a hand resting on my shoulder. "You're so beautiful, baby," my mother whispered. I turned to face her. She had tears streaming down her face, so I hugged the woman tightly. "Oh, baby, don't ruin your make-up. I'm so happy for you and Jade. Your father is, too."

We share some more heart-felt family moments, until we realize that it's time for Dad to walk me down the aisle.

"Tori," my sister cries, "how are you getting married before me?"

I chuckle, stepping outside the dressing room. "Keep in mind, I'm nineteen," I remind her, linking arms with my father. "You're twenty, Trina. We can't even drink anything yet. I kinda feel like Jade and I should have waited, but at the same time, this just.. Seems so right."

"Tori," My dad croaks. I see a tear leave his eye. "You look incredible. Jade has got to be the luckiest woman in the world."

Before I can even say anything, my Grandmother butts in. "Let's get this show on the road, baby girl," my grandmother says, opening the door, along with my mother. Trina holds the long part of my dress so I don't slip, Dad walking me down to meet Jade.

Jade.

She looks extravagant. She looks radiant. Real. She has on a skin-tight tuxedo, that still looks rather comfy. It's white, with a golden tie, matching my dress. Cat stands on a step beside her, wearing a white jacket, a golden bow tie, and a golden skirt with white heels, as she serves as Jade's 'Best Woman'. Trina quickly stands on the opposite step, since she's my only bridesmaid.

As I get closer, my mind travels to when I first met her.

* * *

><p><em>"Dude," I hear a girl exclaim. "Why are you rubbing my boyfriend?" This girl.. Is possibly the most beautiful human being I have ever laid eyes upon. And now I'm feeling up her not-as-attractive-but-majorly-hot boyfriend.<em>

_I yank my arm away, feeling a blush form on my cheeks. "I, I-I spilled coffee-" She interrupts me._

_"Get away from him." And so I do._

_Unfortunately for me, this marks the day when Jade West decides to hate my guts. It's also the day my brain decides that I truly am gay, no matter how many beards I wear._

* * *

><p>I break from my trance when I'm told to hold hands with my fiancé.<p>

"We gather here today to celebrate the love and union of two blessed souls; Jadelyn West and Tori Vega."

Jadelyn West.

That name became etched into my mind.

* * *

><p><em>"I care what she thinks," Jade claims, grabbing my shoulders and yanking my back to her fight. I feel shivers go down my spine.<em>

_"So, you don't think that a girlfriend should trust her boyfriend?" Beck asks, looking down._

_I sigh, unsure of what to say. "..No, I do-"_

_"Get outta here, Tori." My heart freezes. Would it kill her to be nice to me, once?_

_I mutter a response, turning to walk away, when Beck pulls me back._

_At this point, I'm ready to run away._

_Even when Jade shows up at my house, in tears._

_I was jealous. So fucking jealous of what Beck had. I was angry for letting her go, yet glad she wanted my help._

_And when her gratitude ended, so did myself._

* * *

><p>"Do you, Jadelyn August West-"<p>

"Of course I fucking do! I would not be here if I did not want to marry this wonderful woman in front of me," Jade erupts, quite like a volcano. The audience reacts with a chorus of giggling.

The pastor clears his throat, turning his attention to me. "Very well, then.. Victoria Renée Vega, do you take Jadelyn August West to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

I suck in a deep breath, gripping Jade's cold, yet warm hands.

"Yes. I do."

* * *

><p><em>She's kissing me. She's kissing me. Jade is kissing me. I'm not pulling away. What is going on here!?<em>

_I finally released from her hold. "J..Jade.. What kind of secret was that?" My crush brushed it off, like it was nothing. When she relaxed back onto her bed, I yanked her up to face me. "Jade. Why did you kiss me?"_

* * *

><p>I'll never forget that night. That was the night where.. Two became one.<p>

Now, one is multiplying into thousands, because Jade is everything to me. And I'm everything to Jade.

The preacher closes his book. "I now pronounce you Wife.. And Wife. Ladies, you may now kiss the brides." Jade wraps her arms around me, dipping me down, leaning over. She lets me have one gigantic smooch as the crowd cheers, then peppers me with little kisses along my cheek and down to the crook of my neck as she swings back up.

"Congratulations. You are now Mrs. Jadelyn August West-Vega, and Mrs. Victoria Renée West-Vega, upon request," his grumpy old voice stated.

My wife held my hand as we walked down the ailse, out of the church, everyone following.

Jade is mine.

And I am hers.


	10. The Only Exception

This one's for my fans. I love all of you, and I'm glad I get to share my love for Victorious. Be on the lookout for the third installment, hitting the site tomorrow.

I know it's a short chapter, but it serves mainly as a preview to the events of what happens next.

Love you guys.

Much love, Five Pies.

* * *

><p>"And now, ladies and gents, our brides; Tori and Jade West-Vega!" I was carried out to the main dance floor by my new wife, who gently placed me on my feet. "Here to sing for us is Jade's Best Woman, Cat Shapiro. Please clear the floor so we can let our favorite newly weds have their first dance." People surrounded us in a circle, but it was quite the large one.<p>

Cat giggled, hopping up to the stage, whispering to the band. I have yet to find out what song Jade picked, as she refused to tell me.

The band began to play, and my heart melted. "..Jade, that's-"

"I know, babe. I know." Jade wrapped me into her arms, and we began to slowly dance. I rested my head on her shoulder.

"When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry, and curse at the wind," Cat sang. Jade twirled me slowly, and I giggled in a soft tone. We linked fingers yet again. "He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it.."

Jade placed a gentle kiss on my ear. "You're so beautiful."

"And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget.." I pecked Jade's cheek, leaning against her shoulder. "And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist. Well, darling, you are the only exception.. You are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception.."

What seemed like eons later, we finished our dance, and Cat finished the song with a strong, "oh, and I'm on my way to believing."

Everyone gathered at a long table. Cat stood up, clinking a steel spoon on her class cup. "I'd like to propose a toast. I've known Jade since we were in Kindergarden. She's been by my side through so much. I love her like the sister I always wanted. Yet.. She is my sister. I met Tori during Sophomore year. She and Jade are my two best friends. I wish the two of you a long, happy, fulfilling life. To love!" The room chorused the toast, and we spent the next hour trying to embarrass us. It worked me. Not so much for Jade.

* * *

><p>I had danced my feet off with everyone, as had Jade. We had our respected Daddy dances, mine to Vienna by Billy Joel, and Jade's to Dance With The Devil by Breaking Benjamin. Very fitting.<p>

* * *

><p>It took me until Jade and I were alone in our hotel room to realize that we were married.<p>

"I love you," I breathed, as she pulled my dress off.

"You too, West-Vega."

Jade placed her lips onto mine.

Sparks never felt so amazing.

* * *

><p>My phone began to buzz violently, jerking me from the nap I was taking. I answered, seeing it was my wife. "Mm, hey.."<p>

"Tori. Tori, Tori, Tori, guess what?" She didn't let me answer. "I got the part!"

I stood to attention, immediately. "Oh my god, baby, that's fantastic! I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah.. There's only one problem.."

"Which is?" I ask, rubbing my cheek.

I hear her sigh. "I'm filming in Connecticut."

My heart drops, as does my entire body. "..B-but.. I can't leave L.A. I have a lot of recording sessions and promo shoots and concerts.. I can't let that stop you."

"You're really okay with me going?"

"You've earned this chance, baby. I love you."

"You, too, Tori.. I'll be back before you know it, plus I've got a week before I gotta be down there."

Great. Not even three months into the marriage, and I'm already going to be separated from my wife.

Just fantastic.


End file.
